Skybird Trill (cut level)
There are two known prototypes of Skybird Trill. Both are completely different levels to the Skybird Trill of the final game, and neither level made it into the final game, not even under another name or level number. Prototype 1 This version of Skybird Trill is the 20th and final level in at least one Dungeon Keeper prototype. The objective is simply to destroy the Blue Keeper; there is no or any mention of him. This is a strange level with a large body of water in the centre with two Portals and some neutral creatures. There are two hero-controlled areas and an oddly-shaped near Blue's dungeon. Blue has two gem faces, whereas the player's only source of income after depleting the Gold Seam to the East is the Gold and Gem Seams in the cavern towards Blue's dungeon. When you reach the Gems you will be ambushed by a party consisting of 3 level 5 s and a level 8 . At first it may look as if there's barely any room to build anything, but it is, with care, possible to build efficient 5x5 rooms. __TOC__ Breakdown Keepers * Portal Speed: 700 Turns * Creature Pool: :: s |fly= |beetle= |spider= |demonspawn= |warlock=1 |biledemon=1 |dragon= |troll=1 |orc=1 |mistress=1 |tentacle= |hound=1 |skeleton= |ghost= |vampire=1 |reaper= |summon_imp=1 |summon_warlock= |summon_biledemon= |summon_mistress= |summon_skeleton=1 |summon_ghost=1 |summon_vampire=1 |summon_reaper=1 |treasureroom=1 |lair=1 |hatchery=1 |trainingroom=1 |library=1 |bridge=1 |guardpost=1 |workshop=1 |prison=1 |torturechamber=1 |barracks=1 |temple=1 |graveyard=1 |scavengerroom=1 |possession=1 |createimp=1 |sightofevil=1 |speed=1 |mustobey=1 |calltoarms=1 |conceal=1 |holdaudience=1 |cavein=1 |heal=1 |lightningspell=1 |protect=1 |chicken=1 |disease=1 |armageddon=1 |destroywalls=1 |alarmtrap=1 |gastrap=1 |lightningtrap=1 |lavatrap= |bouldertrap=1 |wordofpowertrap=1 |woodendoor= |braceddoor= |irondoor=1 |magicdoor=1 }} s |fly= |beetle= |spider= |demonspawn= |warlock=1 |biledemon=1 |dragon= |troll=1 |orc=1 |mistress=1 |tentacle= |hound=1 |skeleton= |ghost= |vampire=1 |reaper= |summon_imp=1 |summon_warlock= |summon_biledemon= |summon_mistress= |summon_skeleton=1 |summon_ghost=1 |summon_vampire=1 |summon_reaper=1 |treasureroom=1 |lair=1 |hatchery=1 |trainingroom=1 |library=1 |bridge=1 |guardpost=1 |workshop=1 |prison=1 |torturechamber=1 |barracks=1 |temple=1 |graveyard=1 |scavengerroom=1 |possession=1 |createimp=1 |sightofevil=1 |speed=1 |mustobey=1 |calltoarms=1 |conceal=1 |holdaudience=1 |cavein=1 |heal=1 |lightningspell=1 |protect=1 |chicken=1 |disease=1 |armageddon=1 |destroywalls=1 |alarmtrap=1 |gastrap=1 |lightningtrap=1 |lavatrap= |bouldertrap=1 |wordofpowertrap=1 |woodendoor= |braceddoor= |irondoor=1 |magicdoor=1 }} Dungeon Specials * Increase Level - Hero cavern to the east. Reaching this will cause a level 6 to appear in the cavern with the Gem Seam. * Reveal Map - Northwest corner towards Blue's dungeon. Reaching this will spawn a party of 6 level 6 there. Neutral Creatures *3 level 4 s and a level 3 - in the large cavern near the white . Wandering Heroes *3 level 4 s and a level 7 - in the hero to the south-east. *6 level 3 and 4 level 4 s - in the hero cavern to the east. Prototype 2 In another Dungeon Keeper prototype, this level is level 20 and called Skybird Trill. However, the fact that it has a Transfer Creature special means it cannot have been intended to be the final level. The objective is to defeat the three enemy Keepers, and there is again no appearance or mention of the . Money is very tight; each player starts with a somewhat limited amount of Gold (and due to a scripting error, Yellow starts with no Gold at all), Gold Seams are scarce, and there are no Gem Seams. You likely will not be able to train creatures to high levels. In another Dungeon Keeper prototype, this was level 21 and the level above was level 20 Skybird Trill. Breakdown Keepers * Portal Speed: 1000 Turns * Creature Pool: :: s |fly=1 |beetle=1 |spider=1 |demonspawn=1 |warlock=1 |biledemon=1 |dragon=1 |troll=1 |orc=1 |mistress=1 |tentacle= |hound=1 |skeleton= |ghost= |vampire=1 |reaper= |summon_imp=1 |summon_warlock= |summon_biledemon= |summon_mistress= |summon_skeleton=1 |summon_ghost=1 |summon_vampire=1 |summon_reaper=1 |treasureroom=1 |lair=1 |hatchery=1 |trainingroom=1 |library=1 |bridge=1 |guardpost=1 |workshop=1 |prison=1 |torturechamber=1 |barracks=1 |temple=1 |graveyard=1 |scavengerroom=1 |possession=1 |createimp=1 |sightofevil=1 |speed=1 |mustobey=1 |calltoarms=1 |conceal=1 |holdaudience=1 |cavein=1 |heal=1 |lightningspell=1 |protect=1 |chicken=1 |disease=1 |armageddon=1 |destroywalls=1 |alarmtrap=1 |gastrap=1 |lightningtrap=1 |lavatrap= |bouldertrap=1 |wordofpowertrap=1 |woodendoor=1 |braceddoor=1 |irondoor=1 |magicdoor=1 }} s |fly=1 |beetle=1 |spider=1 |demonspawn=1 |warlock=1 |biledemon=1 |dragon=1 |troll=1 |orc=1 |mistress=1 |tentacle= |hound=1 |skeleton= |ghost= |vampire=1 |reaper= |summon_imp=1 |summon_warlock= |summon_biledemon= |summon_mistress= |summon_skeleton=1 |summon_ghost=1 |summon_vampire=1 |summon_reaper=1 |treasureroom=1 |lair=1 |hatchery=1 |trainingroom=1 |library=1 |bridge=1 |guardpost=1 |workshop=1 |prison=1 |torturechamber=1 |barracks=1 |temple=1 |graveyard=1 |scavengerroom=1 |possession=1 |createimp=1 |sightofevil=1 |speed=1 |mustobey=1 |calltoarms=1 |conceal=1 |holdaudience=1 |cavein=1 |heal=1 |lightningspell=1 |protect=1 |chicken=1 |disease=1 |armageddon=1 |destroywalls=1 |alarmtrap=1 |gastrap=1 |lightningtrap=1 |lavatrap= |bouldertrap=1 |wordofpowertrap=1 |woodendoor=1 |braceddoor=1 |irondoor=1 |magicdoor=1 }} s |fly=1 |beetle=1 |spider=1 |demonspawn=1 |warlock=1 |biledemon=1 |dragon=1 |troll=1 |orc=1 |mistress=1 |tentacle= |hound=1 |skeleton= |ghost= |vampire=1 |reaper= |summon_imp=1 |summon_warlock= |summon_biledemon= |summon_mistress= |summon_skeleton=1 |summon_ghost=1 |summon_vampire=1 |summon_reaper=1 |treasureroom=1 |lair=1 |hatchery=1 |trainingroom=1 |library=1 |bridge=1 |guardpost=1 |workshop=1 |prison=1 |torturechamber=1 |barracks=1 |temple=1 |graveyard=1 |scavengerroom=1 |possession=1 |createimp=1 |sightofevil=1 |speed=1 |mustobey=1 |calltoarms=1 |conceal=1 |holdaudience=1 |cavein=1 |heal=1 |lightningspell=1 |protect=1 |chicken=1 |disease=1 |armageddon=1 |destroywalls=1 |alarmtrap=1 |gastrap=1 |lightningtrap=1 |lavatrap= |bouldertrap=1 |wordofpowertrap=1 |woodendoor=1 |braceddoor=1 |irondoor=1 |magicdoor=1 }} s |fly=1 |beetle=1 |spider=1 |demonspawn=1 |warlock=1 |biledemon=1 |dragon=1 |troll=1 |orc=1 |mistress=1 |tentacle= |hound=1 |skeleton= |ghost= |vampire=1 |reaper= |summon_imp=1 |summon_warlock= |summon_biledemon= |summon_mistress= |summon_skeleton=1 |summon_ghost=1 |summon_vampire=1 |summon_reaper=1 |treasureroom=1 |lair=1 |hatchery=1 |trainingroom=1 |library=1 |bridge=1 |guardpost=1 |workshop=1 |prison=1 |torturechamber=1 |barracks=1 |temple=1 |graveyard=1 |scavengerroom=1 |possession=1 |createimp=1 |sightofevil=1 |speed=1 |mustobey=1 |calltoarms=1 |conceal=1 |holdaudience=1 |cavein=1 |heal=1 |lightningspell=1 |protect=1 |chicken=1 |disease=1 |armageddon=1 |destroywalls=1 |alarmtrap=1 |gastrap=1 |lightningtrap=1 |lavatrap= |bouldertrap=1 |wordofpowertrap=1 |woodendoor=1 |braceddoor=1 |irondoor=1 |magicdoor=1 }} The is not immediately available to Blue, Green, and Yellow. Blue receives it after 20000 game turns, Green after 40000, and Yellow after 60000. Dungeon Specials * Transfer Creature - In the Northeast cavern between the Gold Seams. * Increase Level - In the Northeast cavern above the cavern between the Gold Seams. * Reveal Map - Near Green's Dungeon Heart. * Resurrect Creature - Near the near Blue's dungeon. Spell Books * - Bottom left corner of the centre pool of water. * - Bottom right corner of the centre pool of water. Neutral Assets * - East of Red's dungeon. Reaching this will trigger a party of entering the room beyond the door, another one after 5000 turns, and a party of two level 8 at the who will try to steal your spell books. * - In the room beyond that . * 3 level 3 s and 3 level 3 s - In the same room. * - Near Blue's dungeon. Reaching the adjacent room will cause a party of four level 7 s to enter through the Hero Gate nearby. * with 2 level 3 s - Southwest of Red's dungeon. Wandering Heroes * 4 level 6 s - Guarding the Transfer Creature. * 3 level 4 s and 2 level 9 - Guarding the Increase Level. Category:Cut content